disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sofia’s Air Bikes!
'Sofia’s Air Bikes! '''is the 38th episode of Season 42. Summary When the Enchanted Forest is in danger of being cut down and be rebuilt as a new road and all the animals fear of losing their homes, Sofia saves the day by building eco-powered bicycles that run on fresh, clean air, water, and sunlight. Plot The episode begins at the DJC Treehouse where Sofia is busy building some kind of bicycle. Chrysta then appears with some solar panels that her former trainee ordered and she apologizes for being late. The traffic outside was very crowded today, and she hopes that this new invention Sofia is making will help as Chrysta hands her one the mini solar panel for the final touch. After screwing the solar panel on, Sofia introduces her newest invention: the Air Bike, an eco-powered bicycle that will run on natural sources, like clean air, water, sunlight, and if there is not enough of that, then they can also be powered by music so you can listen to it while riding the Air Bike when you get tired. Chrysta finds this very fun and couldn’t wait to ride it, but Sofia tells her to not ride it just yet and that she'll be the one to ride it but it needs to be tested first as she pours clean bottled water into the power battery and opens the window to let some sunlight in and let the bike move when it’s lights on the stripes glowed and shimmered until it stops back on it’s display, then tells Chrysta to watch this as she indicates that by pressing a button to reveal another bike seat, then another and another! So far it’s working great, so now the two can go out for a ride to the Enchanted Forest. Later, the two arrive in the Enchanted Forest, where they see Sofia’s family and Mayor Mickey and some construction workers who were about to begin the demolishing to clear a new path to stop traffic. Sofia and Chrysta arrive too late, but just in time to save a little lizard from a bulldozer! When King Rolland and Queen Miranda ask frantically what was the meaning of this, Chrysta apologizes and explains about the bulldozer almost hurting the lizard that Sofia saved, then Sofia adds that saving one lizard isn’t going to help solve the problem and that the Enchanted Forest is an important eco system and home to so many animals that they can’t just destroy it. King Rolland nods in understanding but they need to find a way to fix the traffic jams, and they can’t find a way around it. Sofia and Chrysta agree, but that’s why they’re here, because they’re Protectors, and Protectors are never afraid of big problems, they solve them. Then they show the mayor and the royal family Sofia’s air bikes, and Chrysta explains that her trainee created it so it runs on clean air, water, earth, and sunlight, and it’s also good for exercise or just laying back down to relax and enjoy the ride while it does the work. James is very fascinated by the bike and wants to try one out, but Amber was unsure about it and Mayor Mickey asks how it’ll help solve the traffic problem when it’s only one air bike as Sofia proclaims that with Kwazii’s duplicating power, they can put all the air bikes around Disney Junior Town to use. Each person on a bike is one less car creating traffic troubles, and imagine all the money the town would save instead of building expensive roads. King Rolland and Queen Miranda agree with their daughter, and Mayor Mickey says to Sofia that she has a good head for business as he also adds that Disney Junior Town will find her air bikes for one week, and if she gets people to ride them, then he can close the road. He asks if that's a deal and Sofia replies that it's a deal as she and Mayor Mickey shook hands before he left, then Chrysta kindly says to the lizard to not worry for that she and Sofia will keep his forest home and his friends safe, and that they can hang out with the Disney Junior Club. Powers that Kwazii uses * Super Speed * Duplication * Aqua Wings Characters * Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of ''End of the Road from Power Rangers Beast Morphers. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 42 Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Friendship Category:Sports Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes that need images Category:Inspirations Category:Power Rangers Beast Morphers Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Power Rangers Category:Season 42 episodes based on cartoons